Memory
by Kazuki Aoi
Summary: Bagaikan puzzle, kenangan masa lalu itupun tersusun. Bagai memutar film dokumenter, seiring berjalannya waktu, masa lalu itu bereinkarnasi menjadi seseorang yang hadir membawa sejuta cinta dan keindahan-berjalan beriringan dengan luka dan kepedihan. RnR?


**Moshi-moshi ^^**

**Ini adalah fic lama saya yang baru lanjut sekarang. Hihi. Hm, maaf ya kalo jelek XD ini cuma selingan saja kok. Sebelumnya mau promosi, review fic-ku yang 'Complicated' yaa. Bisa jadi disebut sequel-nya "My Boyfriend is A Ghost!", ceritanya sama, cuma mungkin alurnya ada yg berbeda ihihi XD**

**Baca saja, RnR?**

Disclamer©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Kazuki Aoi

.

.

.

Memory

**Chapter 1: Someone**

"Sakura, tolong dengarkan! Sekali lagi kau ucapkan kau akan pergi, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk tidak menerimamu lagi sebagai anakku!" bentak seorang wanita yang nampaknya sudah menginjak kepala 4.

"Kaa-_san_, aku juga butuh ketenangan! Setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, benar-benar membuatku ingin mati! Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk tinggal disini!" seru wanita–yang nampak lebih muda daripada wanita tadi—dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu ini sudah besar! Jangan lari dari masalah! Kau harus tetap tinggal disini!" seru wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Keputusanku ini sudah kupikir matang-matang. Apa kaa-_san_ tega membiarkanku seperti ini?" seru wanita muda, kali ini bulir-bulir air jatuh dari matanya.

"Tapi Sakura.."

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras. Menimbulkan bunyi gema diruangan itu. Nampak wanita paruh baya itu bertekuk lutut dengan muka tertutup tangan yang basah akibat air mata.

Seorang dibalik pintu dengan sisi yang lainnya pun keadaannya tidak lebih baik. Dua koper besar yang ia bawa tetap ia pegang. Ia terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis kembali. Rambut panjangnya itu acak-acakan, sama sekali terlihat kondisinya sangat buruk. Kantung matanya begitu terlihat jelas dan matanya bengkak, terlihat bahwa ia kurang tidur karena menangis.

Ia pun bergumam,

"Maafkan aku, kaa-_san_.."

Hembusan angin musim gugur.

Hari pertama musim gugur, begitu indah. Angin yang sejuk membawa hawa dingin itu menerpa wajah Terumi. Ia sedang duduk disekitar bangku taman di daerah Beika, Tokyo.

Mata _emerald green_-nya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu, entah apa yang ia cari. Mungkin, untuk mencari beberapa kios makanan atau minuman hangat.

Telapak tangannya terbungkus sepasang sarung tangan berwarna ungu itu tidak membuatnya merasa hangat. Angin yang begitu dingin, namun tetap saja indah, karena membawa daun-daun yang mulai rontok dari pohonnya.

Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari bangku tersebut, nampaknya ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah kios minuman hangat.

Ia segera berjalan menuju kios tersebut, untung saja kios itu tidak terlalu ramai. Dan ia pun membawa cukup uang, setidaknya untuk membeli secangkir _ocha_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan tua tersenyum ramah.

"_Ocha_," sahut Sakura—nama gadis itu—sambil membalas senyum pelayan tersebut. Ia pun melihat ke jendela sebentar, kembali melihat pemandangan indah nan sejuk diawal musim gugur ini.

"Ini _ocha_-nya. Silahkan menikmati," ucap pelayan tua itu ketika mengantarkan pesanan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum ramah.

Beberapa tegukan dinikmati perlahan oleh Sakura. Aroma _ocha_ memang ia sukai. Begitu menenangkan, baginya. Apalagi jika suhu diluar sedang dingin.

Ia kembali melihat ke jendela. Banyak orang-orang yang berpasangan berlalu lalang. Pilu, nampaknya di taman ini hanya dia yang tak punya pasangan.

Terbayang kembali kejadian tiga tahun lalu, dimana ada suatu kejadian yang benar-benar tak ingin diingatnya. Suatu peristiwa yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidup. Suatu kejadian yang membuatnya trauma untuk…

"Permisi, Nona. Boleh saya ambil cangkirnya?" Tanya pelayan kios itu, kali ini lebih muda daripada pelayan yang melayaninya tadi.

"Oh, silahkan,"

Sakura pun segera pergi setelah membayar pesanannya. Nampaknya, angin sudah bertiup lebih pelan. Sakura bisa merasakannya karena suhunya sudah tidak menusuk tulang seperti tadi.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kolam, terdapat banyak orang yang duduk dipinggir kolam tersebut dan lagi-lagi, berpasangan. Sakura benar-benar kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapan ia terus begini? Sampai kapan ia trauma untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenis?

Ia pun berdiri dipinggir kolam. Melihat cerminan dirinya yang terpantul dari air. Wajah putihnya yang baginya, itu wajah yang menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba, sehelai daun jatuh tepat dicerminan wajahnya di air. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Bahkan sehelai daun pun, tak ingin melihat wajahku yang menyedihkan ini," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura pun berputar-putar mengelilingi kolam tersebut. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang bermesraan di muka umum. Seperti apa yang dihadapannya, dua orang yang masing-masing berbeda jenis sedang berdekatan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Manis sekali.

Sakura terpaku melihat dua orang tersebut. Teringat kembali akan masa lalunya, indah. Indah, namun tetap saja berakhir dengan tragis. Disaat ia tertawa bersama, saat ia bercanda bersama, bersamanya. Setidaknya, sampai sebelum dimana hari terburuknya.

Ia terus menatap kedua sejoli tersebut, begitu damai rasanya. Seperti memutar film masa lalu, merekam dan memutar kembali semua memori yang tersimpan di otaknya. Ya, buktinya ia terus memandangi dua orang itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu ia melihat dua remaja itu, ia kembali berjalan. Melewati taman lindung yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon gingko. Banyak daun gingko yang berguguran, tertiup angin, membawa suasana sejuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

Nama itu lagi. Teringat kembali akan hari dimana ikrar sehidup semati akan dilangsungkan. Kembali teringat akan hari dimana ia melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi, berpelukan dengan wanita lain.

Air matanya pun jatuh.

Mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ia pun kembali duduk disebuah bangku. Berbeda dengan bangku sebelumnya, kali ini ia berada dibangku dibawah pohon gingko.

Air matanya sudah agak mengering, namun ia tetap masih terisak.

"Hmm,"

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry, and curse at the wind_

_He broke his won heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swear, she would_

_I never sing of love, if it does not exist_

Nada dering teleponnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat telepon. Dan mencoba untuk tidak terisak.

"_Saku_-chan_? Kau dimana? Tsunade-_neesan*_ menunggumu daritadi! Ada pekerjaan yang harus kau tangani_!" seru suara dalam telepon.

"Ino-_chan_, maaf sekali. Baiklah, aku akan kesana, tunggu dulu," jawab Sakura. Ia segera menutup telepon dan bergegas untuk pergi.

Sakura terburu-buru karena tidak mau ia dimarahi oleh atasannya. Bekerja di sebuah kantor televisi swasta memang benar-benar penuh kesibukan. Sebagai reporter, Sakura memang sangat dibutuhkan, bahkan disaat mendesak. Jadi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua aktivitas kantornya.

Kantornya hanya beberapa meter dari taman itu, maka dengan berjalan pun ia sudah sampai hanya dalam beberapa menit. Buktinya, sekarang ia sudah sampai didepan kantornya.

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya, lalu segera pergi ke ruangan atasannya.

Ke sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "Tsunade's Room".

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!"

Pintu segera dibuka dan dilihatlah dua orang wanita dengan posisi duduk saling berhadapan. Wanita pertama memakai sanggul dan memakai kontak lensa, ia terlihat mapan. Sudah pasti itu Tsunade, atasannya. Sementara wanita yang satu lagi berambut lurus dan terlihat masih muda, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk Sakura,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera duduk disebelah Ino.

"Mh, langsung saja, Haruno-_san_, mungkin ini mengganggu waktu senggang kalian yang kuberi hari ini. Begini, akan ada staf baru dikantor ini dan kau harus membimbingnya. Ia akan kutempatkan sebagai kameramen, dan kau harus membimbingnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang kesini. Kalian bersiaplah—khususnya kau Sakura, mh dan sebagai gantinya karena telah mengganggu waktu senggang kalian, saat makan siang besok kalian akan kutraktir. Bagaimana?" jelas Tsunade. "Oh, ya, satu lagi.."

Sakura dan Ino langsung berpandangan.

"Jangan bilang pada bos besar ya," ucap Tsunade sambil mengedipkan mata. Mereka bertiga saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Sakura berjalan di koridor kantor, setelah perundingan sekilas dengan atasannya. Ditemani oleh Ino, ia bersama menuju ruangan kerja mereka.

"Saku-_chan_, kira-kira staf baru kantor ini pria atau.. wanita ya?" Tanya Ino, matanya berbinar.

"Umm, entahlah. Itu bukan urusanku dan aku tak ingin itu menjadi urusanku," ketus Sakura. Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya..

BRUG!

"Aww—!"

"Ng?"

Sakura dan buku-buku beserta dokumen-dokumennya yang baru ia pegang terjatuh. Ia memegang kepalanya sebentar lalu berusaha untuk membereskan buku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mendengar jelas suara itu. Suaranya berat namun begitu enak terdengar, itulah pikir Terumi saat ini.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jelas-jelas kau menabraknya, bodoh!" sentak Ino. Ia membantu Terumi untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja," sahut laki-laki itu tersenyum. Sekilas Sakura melihat—tepatnya mengamati—lelaki itu. Rambutnya pirang acak-acakan, matanya _blue sapphire, _kulitnya coklat, perawakannya cukup ideal, dan ya.. cukup tampan. Tunggu, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. _Familiar!_

"Nona, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia menyeringai lebar.

"Ngg.. tak usah. Kau staf baru ya? Kau sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya Sakura, ia kembali berdiri setelah membereskan bukunya.

"Saya mencari Haruno Sakura, apa kau mengenalnya?" tukas laki-laki itu. Sakura tertegun.

"Itu saya sendiri. Oh, yaya. Mungkin kau staf baru yang akan saya bimbing. Selamat datang di kantor kami, um—."

"Uzumaki Naruto," potong laki-laki itu cepat. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Umm, baiklah. Selamat datang di kantor kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Saya Haruno Sakura dan ini teman saya, Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu," jelas Sakura tersenyum. Ia berusaha untuk berperilaku baik dihari pertama 'bimbingan'-nya, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit dongkol karena laki-laki dihadapannya nampak acuh tak acuh—lebih tepatnya TIDAK PEDULI.

"Umm, yeah. Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Menandatangani dokumen? Atau mengurus saham? Atau.."

"Kau akan menjadi juru kamera." Jawab Sakura singkat. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_HANYA _juru kamera?" tukas Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

_HANYA katamu? Lihat saja nanti, kau akan berkeringat darah setelah kau merasakan susahnya menjadi juru kamera!_ pikir Sakura.

"Ya, hanya juru kamera. Oh ya, kutunggu kau jam tiga nanti di ruanganku, karena nanti kita akan meliput berita di sekitar Tokyo Tower," perintah Sakura lugas. Ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ruangannya.

03.00 p.m

Sakura terdiam diruangannya. Ia mencari beberapa berita yang panas untuk beberapa bahan liputannya.

Tiba-tiba daun pintunya bergerak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan kemeja oranye dan kaos putihnya. Naruto.

"Kau punya tatakrama tidak? Bisakah kau ketuk pintu saat kau akan memasuki ruangan seseorang?" ketus Sakura ketika melihat Naruto dengan santainya berjalan kearahnya.

"Memang penting? Bukankah kau ini hanya reporter biasa disini? Lantas untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu untukmu?" jawab Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"Ya, ya terserah. Kau sudah bawa kameramu?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Sudah. Kamera bobrok itu ya? Nampaknya kamera itu harus diganti," tanggap Naruto menyeringai licik.

"Kamu pikir harga kamera itu berapa hah? Masih banyak keperluan kantor yang lebih penting dari kamera," balas Sakura. Sungguh, ia tak suka cara bicara Naruto yang merendahkan. Sombong sekali.

"Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya aku membeli kamera baru. Nih,"

Naruto menyerahkan kamera yang berukuran agak besar. Sakura agak berbinar melihat kamera itu. _Bagus sekali! Ini kan kamera tipe terbaru!_ Pikirnya.

"Kau suka? Oh ya, kau dan aku akan meliput berita apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau dan aku?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu itu apa?"

"Aku tak mau orang mengira bahwa aku dan kau ada hubungan ada hubungan," tukas Naruto—dengan seringaian khasnya. "Lagipula nampaknya kau tidak suka itu terjadi,"

Sungguh! Wajah Sakura memerah. Kesal bercampur malu. Apa-apaan dia?

~TBC~

RnR?


End file.
